sailoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Outer Sea
The Outer Sea (Romaji: Autā Shī; Kana: アウター・シー) is the setting of the Outer Sea Expedition collab. Overview The Outer Sea is an inhabitable nebula of air and gravitons and a ring system composed of 51 islands and a sea's worth of water. The Outer Sea is encircled around the world of One Piece like a hoop around a sphere, and it is rotating around the world of One Piece as well. It is situated directly above the Red Line, and it is just as long and wide as the Red Line. Each of the Outer Sea's islands have come to be referred to as an Area (Romaji: Eria; Kana: エリア). In addition, all but one of the Areas have a Poneglyph written about it. The one-and-only area that lacks such a Poneglyph is Area 51. As a result, even among the few individuals whom believe in the existence of the Outer Sea, there are fewer still whom believe in the existence of Area 51. Notably, the surface of the Outer Sea's waters is circular rather than flat. As such, it is possible for an area to be "below" oneself and thereby necessitate either a dive or a sail around to reach. In addition, because of the abundance and commonality of bizarre and exotic particles that are rare in the world of One Piece, the Outer Sea is host to weather that is unheard of in the world of One Piece. Such weather tends to be destructive, unpredictable, and or just plain weird. Lastly, while the Areas are the only islands of the Outer Sea, they are not the only landmasses. For the Outer Sea is host to a myriad of islets and other landmasses as well. Entrance and Exit There is but one way to enter the Outer Sea and but one way to exit the Outer Sea. Every 1000 years, Lake Groom erupts into a geyser that will carry everyone and everything atop of it to Homey. Homey is Area 1 of the Outer Sea, and it and it alone contains the one way to exit the Outer Sea and return to the world. Situated around Homey is a fog of rainbow mist. Notably, if one journeys into the rainbow mist, one will find themselves in the Ape's Concert (Romaji: Eipusu Konsāto; Kana: エイプスコンサート). Subsequently, if one manages to navigate out of the Ape's Concernt, one will find oneself at either an island in North Blue named Dreamland or an island in South Blue named Paradise Ranch. This journey into and out of the rainbow mist is the one-and-only way of safely exiting the Outer Sea. Notably, because Homey is surrounded by the rainbow mist, in order to explore the rest of the Outer Sea, one has to take an underwater path out of Homey and to Edward's Isle. Which is Area 2 of the Outer Sea. Navigation Needless to say, because the Outer Sea is beyond the confines of the world of One Piece, compasses do not work in the Outer Sea. In addition, the Log Pose does not work in the Outer Sea either. As none of the Areas exert a magnetic field that can be detected by a Log Pose. As such, because the Areas do not exert a magnetic field that can be detected by a Log Pose, there is no Eternal Pose that points to any of the Areas. In order to navigate throughout the Outer Sea, one has to use a star chart. Notably, in the Outer Sea, the actual stars can't be seen. Instead, the "stars" that one sees in the Outer Sea are the brighteroids that constitute the border of the Outer Sea. Said brighteroids have a fixed place in the "sky" and form "constellations". As a result, it is possible to determine one's location in the Outer Sea by taking note of what "constellations" and "stars" that one is able to see in the "sky" and an Outer Sea star chart allows one to do exactly that! Notably, because the Lake Groom geyser to Homey is one-and-only way to enter the Outer Sea, navigation throughout the Outer Sea is said to "begin" at Homey. If one sails "north" of Homey; which is north of Edward's Isle as well because Edward's Isle is directly "below" Homey; one will encounter the even-numbered Areas 4, 6, 8, and et cetera. While if one sails "south" of Homey; one will encountered the odd-numbered Areas 3, 5, 7, and et cetera. Notably, on the opposite end of the Outer Sea as Edward's Isle and Homey is Area 51. Which is said to be situated within a bubble under the waters of the Outer Sea. List of Areas and other Locations * WIP... List of Native Creatures * WIP... List of Native Peoples * WIP.... Trivia * ... Site Navigation WIP... Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Locations Category:Fanon Sea